Draft:Chris Fussell (US Navy SEAL)
| residence = Washington, D.C., U.S. | nationality = American | other_names = | citizenship = | alma_mater = University of Richmond | occupation = Navy SEAL | years_active = 15 | callsign = | awards = Pat Tillman Award | signature = | footnotes = | influences = | influenced = | box_width = }} Chris Fussell is a former United States Navy SEAL Officer who was commissioned in 1997 and spent time on various Navy SEAL teams for the next 15 years. While he was a Navy SEAL, Fussell served on SEAL Teams Two and Eight, as well as in the Naval Special Warfare Development Group, part of SEAL Team Six. During his time as a Navy SEAL, he conducted and planned hundreds of operations around the world. Later, Fussell was selected to serve as Lieutenant General Stanley McChrystal’s Aide-de-Camp during McChrystal’s final year commanding the Joint Special Operations Command. They worked together in Iraq to combat Al Qaeda by creating a new, flexible organization that could quickly adapt to threats on the ground. Fussell set up and ran the new communication and leadership systems known as Operations and Intelligence, connecting thousands of Task Force participants world-wide via video teleconference to share status updates of past 24 hours and what was to come. When he returned from Iraq, Fussell studied Irregular Warfare at the Naval Postgraduate School. He left the Naval Special Warfare Development Group in 2012 to join McChrystal Group, an advising firm headquartered in Old Town, Alexandria founded by General McChrystal. Having previously served together, McChrystal and Fussell were successful business partners who worked using the new system they learned overseas. Fussell began working directly with clients, then became Chief Growth Officer, and currently runs the Leadership Institute. Education Fussell earned his B.A. in philosophy from the University of Richmond, and a Masters Degree in Irregular Warfare from the Naval Postgraduate School. Post-Naval Career Fussell served as a Senior Fellow for National Security at New America, which is a Washington, DC-based think tank which focuses on the awareness and understanding of future challenges facing the United States. He is a member of the Board of Directors at the Navy Seal Foundation, a life member of the Council of Foreign Relations, and teaches at Yale University’s Jackson Institute , and has been actively involved in non-profits aimed towards helping veterans along with their families. Chris Fussell is a co-author with General Stanley McChrystal of the firm’s management book released in 2015, “Team of Teams: New Rules of Engagement in a Complex World” , which was a New York Times bestseller as well as the first book part of the Team of Teams series. Books Chris is the author of the best-selling book, Team of Teams: New Rules of Engagement in a Complex World which he co-authored alongside General McChrystal. His most recent book, One Mission: How Leaders Build a Team of Teams was released June 13, 2017. Awards Pat Tillman Award for highest peer-rated Special Operations Officer in the program while at the Naval Postgraduate School where he earned a Master’s Degree. Organizations Fussell is also a member of various other groups and non-profits. He is a Senior Fellow for National Security at New America , and is a lifelong member of the Council on Foreign Relations. Personal Life He currently resides in Washington, DC with his wife and their two children. References